


Perrier Drabble

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perrier Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a "drabble about your default icon" challenge, at a time when my LJ layout was inspired by The Smiths' "I Won't Share You".

"I think the Perrier's gone straight to your head, angel," Crowley protests, trying (not very hard) to dislodge Aziraphale's head from its resting place on his shoulder.

"Nonsense!" the angel asserts, contorting somehow so that Crowley's latest effort to escape ends with his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. "It's just a little fizzy water."

"Well, something's obviously wrong with you. How else do you explain ... this?" He gestures to encompass the situation.

"What's wrong with this? It's cozy."

"We're- we're _touching_," Crowley blurts.

Aziraphale stiffens and begins to move away. Crowley, suddenly regretful, kisses him before he can think twice.


End file.
